The Performences
by Ginny-Potter-132
Summary: Hermione & Ginny along with their Boyfriends Ron & Harry, perform shows for audiences
1. My Humps

an// This is only my second story that I have written the first was a song fic of Lips Of an Angel, and now i am going to try and do these stories . Please review and don't be too hard on me. as it is only my second lot of stories I have written.

* * *

The summer after sixth year at Bill and Fleurs wedding, The Girls decided to put on a show. They were dancing to a song that was well known in the muggle world. Hermione & Ginny decided to perform it while they asked Harry to be the DJ. Using one of Hermione's Cds on a boom box that used magic to run they turned on, "My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas 

Hermione & Ginny introduced the song and started to perform it.

_**Harry:** What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?_

_**Hermione:** I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

Hermione was dancing seductively around the stage, Shaking her booty all around, making Ron stare at her and realizing how amazing all her curves on her body was.

_**Hermione:** My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,_

_**Harry:** She's got me spending  
__**Ginny:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
__**Harry:** She's got me spendin'  
__**Ginny:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me_

At This point Ron Jumps onto the stage also, and joins into the show.

_**Ron:** What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
**Hermione:** I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
**Harry:** What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
**Ginny:** I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream._

_**Ginny & Hermione:** Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)_

At this point Ginnys Parents were wondering what their only daughter was trying to do to herself, dressed in a tight denim miniskirt, and a very revealing halter top, and dancing like a "stripper". Their son's girlfriend Hermione, wasnt much better. But then again Molly & Arthur Weasley were old fashioned and didn't know what way the muggle music and dance movies were like.

_**Harry:** I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight. _

**Ginny: **They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,

_**Harry:** She's got me spending  
**Ginny:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
**Harry:** She's got me spendin'  
**Ginny:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me  
_

**Ron: **What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
**Hermione: **I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
**Harry: **What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
**Ginny: **I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
**Ron: **What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
**Hermione: **I 'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
**Harry: **What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
**Ginny: **I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

**Harry:** She's got me spending  
**Ginny:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
**Harry:** She's got me spendin'  
**Ginny:** (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

__

After Ginny stopped giving Harry the Lapdance, and Hermione stopped with Ron lapdancing, they kissed their significant others, and made their way off the stage. It was only when Mrs. Weasley came up to the four that they stopped.

"GINNY, where in the world did you lern to dance like that??" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Hermione and I were watching music videos on this TV channel called Vibe Video Flow, when I was over to her place. So we thought it would make some good entertainment at Bill & Fleurs wedding reception." Ginny answered.

It was at this that Mrs. Weasley turned around and headed back to her seat to tell her husbend what they told her.

* * *


	2. We Believe

It is the day of Fred Weasleys funeral, and Ginny, Harry, Hermione & Ron, plan to do a song together In memory of Ginny & Ron's older brother. The song that they choose to sing is one from the punk rock group, Good Charlotte. The song is called "We Believe".

The four performers go up on the stage and announce the song that they are about to sing. Then Ginny starts to sing.

**_Ginny: _**There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her fourth son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night

**__**

Hermione: Downtown another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right  
Just wanna make this right

**__**

Harry: We believe

****

Ron: We believe  
**Ginny: **We believe

****

Hermione: We believe

****

Harry: We believe  
**Ron: **We believe  
**Ginny: **In this love

At This point Ginny is crying over the loss of her brother, and when she looks down into the crowd she looks at her mom, and she too is crying. Fred & George were inseparable before, and now George is lonely and had lost his brother and business partner.

**__**

Hermione: We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pains  
**Harry: **So let it be  
**Ron: **There's a love that could fall down like rain  
**Ginny: **Let us see  
**Harry: **Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
**Hermione: **What we need  
**Harry: **And no one really knows what they are searching for  
**Ron: **We believe  
**Ginny: **This world is crying for so much more

**__**

Harry: We believe

****

Ron: We believe  
**Ginny: **We believe

****

Hermione: We believe

****

Harry: We believe  
**Ron: **We believe  
**Ginny: **In this love

**__**

Harry: We believe

****

Ron: We believe  
**Ginny: **We believe

****

Hermione: We believe

****

Harry: We believe  
**Ron: **In this love

**__**

Ginny: So this world is too much for you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In everyway

****

Harry: We believe

****

Ron: We believe  
**Ginny: **We believe

****

Hermione: We believe

****

Harry: We believe  
**Ron: **We believe  
**Ginny: **In this love

****

Harry: In this love  
**Ron: **We believe  
**Hermione: **In this love  
**Ginny: **We believe

****

Harry: In this love  
**Ron: **We believe  
**Hermione: **In this love

After their performance and they walked off the stage Mrs. Weasley, still crying said to the four. "That was brilliant, I am really sure that even though he is dead he still heard that song."  
"Thanks mom, I'm sure he did too" Ginny Replied. 


End file.
